Escape from the abuser
by Darkangel37
Summary: Abused by an obsessed step brother, can the new teacher at the school help and escape her abusers clutches.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, the Twilight Saga belongs to Ms Meyer, we just like to take the characters and have fun and games with them.**

**James and Bella are not related, his father has raised her as his own. A person can be aroused even if it is against their will.**

Bella looked at herself in the full length mirror, critically surveying her long dark brown hair, her deep brown eyes, which while she considered plain others said resembled melted chocolate. Her colouring she had inherited off her Italian mother, only her eyes, was so like her natural fathers, or so she had been told by her mother. Her father had left before she was born, but, surprisingly her mother was not bitter, she said Charlie had given her a wonderful gift, she had then gone on to have a happy marriage to a wonderful man and given her child the name of Charlie's grandmother and his last name. Bella's eyes fell on the eyes of her beloved grandmamma, who had lost her battle against cancer, just 2 months' previous. She picked up the picture of herself and her gran, the last taken of them together, as just days later, she had breathed her last. It had been on Bella's 16th Birthday. Days later the beginning of her nightmare started.

"Isabella", oh no she thought, not him, where Bella loved her step father Phil Dwyer, she hated his son James, he was a nasty sadistic person whose main pleasure in life was controlling hers.

The sound of him pounding on the door brought her back to the present. Realising she had locked the door, made James madder and so bang louder. At 21 and 6 years Bella's senior, he was often given the job of looking after Bella as he was tonight and didn't he enjoy it and the power it gave him. James was tall like his father, 6"2 with a muscular physique, which he maintained by regularly working out at the gym, women adored him, including his step mother Renee; he could do no wrong in her eyes, all women apart from Bella.

Unfortunately for Bella, that made him desire her more, so far his molesting hadn't reached that far yet, she eventually he would go all the way, because of that she feared him and her fear made his desire stronger.

"Isabella, open this door now," he snarled through the door. "I'm doing my homework," she cried back through the door. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you darling?" When he whispered he sounded more menacing than his shouting and snarling. Bella slunk to the floor by the door, tears slowly rolled down her face. "Mum and dad will be home soon, James. Please leave me alone tonight." She pleaded with him.

"If you don't let me in now, I'll make it ten times worse the next time", he menaced, making the threat sound more like a promise. Bella glanced at the clock; the dial showed it was 11 minutes past ten. James knew that, he regularly baby sat her when their parents were out or working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, the all rights to the Twilight Saga belong to Ms Meyer**

Bella slowly sat up and turned the key in the lock to open the door, she knew from past experience, it was better to let him in. As James slowly pushed open the door he found her still curled up in a foetal position on the floor, smiling to himself, he got on his haunches on to the floor. "You know it isn't as bad as you make out Kitten, you could really enjoy it if you tried." He slowly traced a finger over her shoulder and down her arm.

Putting his hands under her arms, he pulled her up and into his arms. Gazing into her chocolate brown eyes, tears glistened in their pools, looking back into James ice blue eyes, she just whispered, "please no," before his face lowered down to hers and he started to kiss her deeply and hungrily. Slowly pulling her up with him, he backed her towards the bed and lowered them down on to it.

James totally dwarfed Bella who barely managed to scrape in at 5"4, while James stood at over 6"0, pressing her into the bed with his weight, pushing his lower half of his body into her so that she could feel he was fully aroused, thankfully so far he had refrained from going all the way but the threat was always there.

Bella knew it was pointless crying he enjoyed that too much, seeing her pain. He went slowly to make her torture more enjoyable, flicking each button open on her shirt, always watching her set face. She was looking at the ceiling, just trying to distance herself from what was happening.

The last of the buttons came undone and with that her shirt opened to his view, goose pimples prickled at her skin, as he slowly blew on her breasts making the skin pucker. "Isabella, look at me, you know I won't stop until you look at me" and he smirked at her "or would you enjoy it more if I continued, I bet you would enjoy it," this got her attention, anything to make it stop. "Please stop James," she again pleaded, now getting quite desperate. James smiled "sure princess," hope shone in her eyes, smiling slyly he continued "but first straddle me", the hope dying in her eyes to be replaced by fear again but she knew prolonging it made him enjoy it more, so taking a deep breath, she allowed him to grip her waist and put her astride him. She could feel his thing prodding into her crotch, the discomfort was easily noticeable, even though she was trying to hide it, pulling himself up, so he could whisper into her ear, "I want you", smiling he suddenly rolled her off him saying "but not tonight, keep it on ice for me" and without even a backward glance he walked out, Bella glanced at the clock, it was 10.25, what had seemed to her to last hours, had only actually been 20 minutes. Pulling the blankets over herself she silently cried herself to sleep, her only thought he was right, her body did enjoy it when he touched her but her mind hated it.

James sat in his room, he had tried to stop himself, but, he couldn't, he desired the girl like no other. He knew if someone else tried to touch her, the way he did, he'd kill them and her as well probably. It wasn't that he couldn't get a girlfriend; he had plenty but always finished with them before he got too serious, if he even stayed faithful that long. He had a good job, he was training to be a police officer like his father Phil. He had been obsessed with Isabella for years but it was only recently after he found her crying for her gran and he tried to comfort her and it got out of control, he then realised how much he had enjoyed it, he found he wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer all rights to the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer**

We're so lucky you know Phil, how many parents can go out and leave their children without fearing, what they'll get up to. Renee Dwyer remarked to her husband as they sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Glancing at the clock "James should of left for work by now, he's on early's, but where's Bella, she's not up, I bet go and see what's keeping her.

"Bella are you up yet? Its five to, you best hurry if you want your dad to give you a lift to school." Sighing as she walked back into the kitchen, "I really don't know what's got into that girl; she never used to be like this. Her nanas' death has affected her so much, thank goodness James' feet is planted firmly on the ground. Phil Dwyer rose giving a hug to his wife and a peck on the cheek, "it's just a difficult time for at the moment Renee, it's always more difficult for girls than boys." At that moment Bella walked in, "I'm not that hungry mum, I'll just grab a slice of toast and gulped down some juice. "Bye love we must rush, I'll see you later, giving Renee a final peck.

Bella tried to put all thoughts of James to the back of her mind or she thought she had, obviously not as much as she had hoped. "You would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you love." She might not be his daughter by blood but that didn't mean she meant any less to him that James did. "Cause I would dad, you know that", even though she knew it was all a lie. Noticing they had arrived at the school parking lot with a quick goodbye she ran into school.

Bella listened to the other girls in her class, talking about the boys they were dating and interested in. She never participated in the group discussions and so was classed as the school loner; she never joined in with her peers, preferring her own company. All talk came to an end when the classroom door opened and Mrs Cope walked in, followed by a man. "Good morning class, I would like to introduce you to your new teacher, Mr Cullen, I have assured him you are one of our better classes, so I do hope you are not going to let me down." Bella glanced up and found herself, quite openly staring at the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen. She wasn't alone, as there wasn't a single girl in class who didn't have the same look on their faces. Mr Cullen was 6"4, slim, with reddish brown hair that spiked up. With that Mrs Cope walked out and left him to it. "Good morning class, as you have already been informed I am your new English teacher, Mr Cullen. I am going to take the register and when I call your name if you would be so kind as to stand up so I can put a name to a face." With a megawatt smile that could melt panties off grannies he retrieved the register and starting to go through the names. He went through each name, the girls answering in sultry tones. The boys answered in a more defensive one, at recognising a rival. Then it came to Bella's name, "Isabella Swan." Bella slowly stood up she hated anything that bought attention to her, its "Bella Sir", he looked down at his list seeing no Bella, "I prefer to be called Bella," she whispered. At seeing her down bent face, Edward couldn't resist putting his hand under her chin, "hello I prefer Bella, you have no need to hide, I don't bite until I know a person better, in which case Bella blushed even more, especially when she realised the rest of the class was looking on and sniggering.

Realising how that might sound and realising what he had said sounded and noticing how embarrassed she had become, softening his voice he carried on "sit down Bella thank you." "Jessica Stanley" the blonde haired girl stood up, oozing confidence, puffing her chest out, he couldn't help but compare the two girls. Where Jessica wore a tight top and a short skirt, she had a sultry smirk on her face and she used her fingers to twirl her hair in what she thought would look suggestive. "I'm always happy to help Sir," she giggled, "Yes Jessica that will be all". Walking around he starting to handing out the sheets for today's work he had planned out.

When the bell went normally everyone would make a rush to leave, but, not this time, the girls apart from Bella, took their time handing their work in, bending down to pick up their bags. Bella tried to make a dash out of the door but was stopped by Mr Cullen, "Bella do you mind if I have a quick word", and then waiting until everyone had gone, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you earlier, I was just trying to put you at ease, I can see it had the opposite effect." Bella kept her gaze on the floor, as she felt herself going redder again "its ok Sir, may I go now, I have Spanish and I don't want to get a late mark." Edward felt he must be going mad when he felt an overwhelming urge to take her into his arms. "Yes of course you can", without even a backward glance she whirled out of the door, thankfully making it without banging into anything, which was her usual exit.

Edward was confused, he had seen some of her earlier marks and she boarded on brilliant, she was always an A* grade pupil and staff had told him she was from a wonderful secure family unit. The school that he had been lucky to get a job at was one of the top private catholic high schools in Arizona. He just wanted to hold her and protect her, he wanted to always keep her safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer notice all rights belong to Ms Meyer, I am just borrowing them.**

"How was school darling?" Renee asked as she went about serving dinner for Bella, James and herself. Phil wouldn't be home from work for at least another couple of hours. "It was fine, I got some homework to be done, and so, may I be excused?" Bella pleaded to her mother. Renee looked downcast but before she could answer James spoke out, "no, you may not, and you will sit there and eat your dinner and stop chasing it around the plate." Renee smiled affectionately at James and put her hand over his at sign of her appreciation at him taking control, she felt he was such a good boy and he did a wonderful job at keeping his sister under control.

Renee was not like the stereotypical Italian woman, she was not a strong personality; she always needed a strong man behind her as she felt unable to do anything on her own. Strong men were what the Dwyer men were. Bella looked up at her mum to see if there was any hope of reprieve in her face but her hopes were dashed when her she just added "do as your brother tells you Bella and eat your dinner up!" Knowing Renee couldn't see what he was doing he placed his hand onto Bella's thigh, giving it a not too gentle squeeze, "while he whispered into her ear, "yes, do as your told", all the while moving his hand up further under her skirt before cupping her crutch in his hand and rubbing over the outside of her panties. Bella didn't know whether to take what he said as a threat or a promise.

Gulping down her food she barely tasted what she ate, "mum, after I've done my homework, may I go around to Alice's?" Bella had known Alice she kindergarten and although they now went different high schools, something she swears James was instrumental to it as he didn't like Alice, a feeling that was mutual. Alice was bubbly and popular, the opposite to Bella.

"Why you do want to go and see that dirty tart for?" Making his disgust at hearing Alice's name known, Bella couldn't bare it no more, "don't you dare talk about her like that!" Without waiting to be excused she ran from the room in tears running into her room, slamming the door as she entered.

"I'm sorry James, I don't know what's come over her lately", Renee sighed, all the while muttering to herself, she didn't know where she went wrong. "It's ok mamma. I'll go and have a word with her," kissing her on the top of her head. "You're a good boy to her James and after the way she treats you with no respect, I don't know how I could with her without you to help". Smiling the problem had been dealt with she went to watch the news while she waited for Phil to return.

"Bella open this door immediately, I want to talk to you. We don't need this drama; you've upset Renee enough for one day." He knew this would get to her, as the door slowly opened. "That's my princess", he came in and locked the door behind him, and he could see her face was still red from crying. "Oh princess, I'm sorry for upsetting you, come here," drawing her into his arms he kissed her affectionately on top of her head as he done with her mother downstairs. "Come on then let's have a look at your homework," this was the James she loved, the one she had grown up with.

"Thanks for all your help James, that's it all done for now," Bella smiled at him as she packed away her books into her school bag. "Then thank me properly then princess," his voice taking on a sinister edge as he started to kiss around her neck. Bella knew it was a waste of time fighting, that he wouldn't go that far, with their mother downstairs and his father due back soon. Turning to face him, she felt his mouth move over hers and so kissed him back, her mind revolting but her body enjoying it against her will; she couldn't understand how her body enjoyed something that was so wrong. James unbuttoned her school shirt slowly, all the while he kissed her, and he could see the fight going on in her eyes, between desire and revulsion. He knew he could make her want him, as he slowly sucked on the breast he had exposed after slipping it out of the cups of her bra, when he heard a door slamming downstairs, signalling his father's return from work. Getting up off from the bed, he told her "you'd better get changed if you're going to Alice's", before unlocking the door and leaving her lying on the bed where he left her.

"Oh Bella I think I found him, I've finally found Mr Right", squealed Alice in her bell like voice, as she danced around the room, and looking fully like her nickname, Tinkerbelle. "Alice you said the last four guys were Mr Right," she queried, Alice in answer just smiled a dreamy smile before continuing "I just know" and tapped the side of her head "plus you'll get to meet him at my 17th birthday party", Bella smiled as she watched her friend spin around the room, "Alice can I ask how do you know he's the one?" Alice turned to her and thought for a moment and starting to list things off her fingers, "because he makes me go funny inside, I've gone off chocolate," then with a serious look on her face continued "and you know how much I love chocolate." Bella blanched that's how James made her feel but she didn't feel like he was the one and right on cue as if reading her mind then who should be knocking on the door. "

"Bella, your brother's here" Mary Brandon called up the stairs. Bella began to feel the prison doors clanging shut on her, "god can't he let you out for a bit", Alice snapped. Bella said nothing she knew it was a waste of time fighting, "I'm just going to the bathroom Mrs Brandon, can you tell my brother I'll be down in a minute?" Running quickly to the bathroom, because she was worried about keeping him waiting, so she didn't notice the person coming in the opposite direction until she careened straight into his chest. "Oh, my god I am so sorry", she spoke straight to his chest as she could feel her whole face burning up, she looked up and seriously wish a giant hole would open up for her as she found herself looking at her new English teacher, Mr Cullen. "It's Bella isn't it, from English, I didn't know you were a friend of Alice's?" All the while he still held her up; he felt if he didn't he knew there was every likelihood she would just fall. It was only the sound of Mrs Brandon telling James to wait in the hallway Bella would be down in a minute. This brought Bella crashing back down to earth and a made her scramble to get out of his arms. With a frantic "excuse me," she tore out of his arms and raced back down the stairs, her thoughts filled by a green eyed man.

Edward stood where she left him, he could smell her distinctive smell, a smell that reminded him of strawberry's and freesia, he could still see a pair of frightened doe like eyes looking up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer notice all rights of Twilight Saga belong to SM no copyright intended, I am just having fun playing with them**

Edward and Alice sat chatting in her room, "that girl Bella, she's a pupil in my English class, I wouldn't of thought she would be the type of friend for you she's so quiet, she must jump at her own shadow", he spoke not with malice but genuine interest knowing how vivacious his cousin was, he only imagined the people she hung around with to be the same.

"I've known Bella since kindergarten, but, that power hungry brother of hers tries to constantly control her and that what's worse her mother does nothing about it."

"Controls her in what way, what do you mean?" Anger and alarm creeping into his voice at someone hurting her, Alice thought to herself he may be the answer to Bella's problem, after all he was only 21 years old and far nicer person than James could ever be. "He acts like her parent, not her brother, look I'm having a birthday party, I'm sure her parent will let her come if they know a responsible adult is going to be there and who better than a teacher, who just happens to be my cousin." Not realising he was walking into a meddling Alice romance trap he readily agreed.

"There was no need for you to come and meet me James, it's not as if it's far to walk," thus breaking the silence that had developed between them, "it's only ten and I know you are on the early shift." She may have wished afterwards she had the silence between them as without warning he dragged her up a darkened alleyway and pushed her against the wall. "Just shut up telling me what I should or shouldn't do and just kiss me princess like a good girl you are!" Roughly pressing himself against her while he forced her to open her mouth by holding her nose that done he then was able to use his hands to run all over her body, putting her hand on her leg he pushed her skirt up so that he had better access to her panties. She had no way of stopping him as he was using his weight to keep her pressed against the wall. She wondered when this would stop and he would go back to the James she grew up who looked after her, his attacks were coming more frequent and his advances more threatening and always taking a step more closer. "God, I want you so bad baby, look feel me, see what you are doing to me," taking one of her hands he put them inside his pants fly that he had pulled down without her being aware of, he shuddered as he felt her response to the feel of his manhood in her hands. She tried to pull away and using his free hand he pulled her hair back so he could look into her eyes, "you do not pull away from me or my cock, your body is mine to do what I want with it, this fucking cunt is mine to fuck and that cherry will be mine to take, you are mine Bella, so don't you ever forget that." Feeling for certain the way he was acting he may try and take her there in that alleyway, she began to shake and feel sick and he might have, had a light not come on, illuminating the dark alleyway up. Roughly pushing her away, he growled, "tidy your clothes up", before taking her hand and continuing home.

"Had a good night dear, Alice phone, she told us about her birthday party and she also explained how her older cousin who is a teacher will be supervising. She told me her parents had asked him to keep an eye on things, of course we don't mind you going, you only had to ask and no one's likely to get into trouble with an old fuddy duddy teacher in attendance. Alice explained you were too scared to ask us," her dad chuckled at the thought they would ever refuse Alice or Bella anything. Bella ran to give Phil a hug, "you know you are the best dad in the world, thank you".

James butted in "are you sure about this dad, you know what Alice is like and her reputation."

Phil smiled indulgently he knew James meant well, but, Bella had become reclusive lately, he felt she needed to socialise more, "James, you have to let your sister have a life sometimes, when you were her age, you were partying all the time. You only don't like Alice as she stands up to you and she's the only female I know who doesn't swoon at your feet," his tone and the way he started to watch the football that as far as he was concerned the topic was closed and his mind had been made up. "It's Saturday isn't it love," her mum asked, she had sensed a growing atmosphere and not liking it. "Yes, that's right mum, you sure you don't mind." Bella still couldn't believe it was possible. "Of course love, you heard your father." With one last hug for her mother, she fled the room never once daring to look at her brother's set face.

"And then he kissed me and I thought I had died and gone to heaven," Lauren Mallory pretended to swoon. "Lauren you ok," it was Mr Cullen; no one had heard him enter. "All the better for seeing you Sir, but, maybe the kiss of life would help" came her cheeky reply. "Well Nurse Fletcher is in the sick bay and I'm sure she can help with any first aid you may require," was his dry reply. Nurse Fletcher was a big butch woman whose hairy moustache seemed to grow in thickness over the course of the day, only the truly ill would ever consider venturing into her domain, most swearing students were never seen again after going to see her. "I think I'll take a rain check on that Sir," Lauren replied. Bella was thinking to herself Lauren had the right idea, a kiss of life from Mr Cullen would be heaven sent. She was so deep in thought about kissing Mr Cullen, she never realised the man in question was standing right beside her looking down. Until his voice came close to her ear and still loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. "Should we open a window Miss Swan, maybe then you will be able to stay awake enough to partake in today's lesson. Bella blushed to the roots of her hair and just muttered "no it's ok Sir" and refused to look up, "well then" he continued "now I have your devoted attention, I wish to see you after school" and handed her homework, that had got a bit D in red ink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer notice all rights of Twilight Saga belong to SM no copyright intended, I am just having fun playing with them**

Bella knew exactly why her marks for that particular piece of homework had been bad, it was one she had been working on when James had walked in when she was taking a bath. He had claimed it was a complete accident, but, she knew it hadn't been, she had seen the way he smirked added to the fact his bedroom was situated right next to the bathroom, so he would have heard the water running. He had then proceeded to tell her their parents had popped out so putting her on edge for the rest of the night. She had then found it impossible to concentrate on her work, just writing anything down, to be honest she had paid so little attention to it, she couldn't even remember what she had wrote.

All through lunch she had picked at her sandwiches, until she ended up chucking them in the bin. Bella often sat alone, she sometimes sat with Angela, but, she had recently hooked up with her boyfriend Ben and so sat with him and his friends, they had asked her to sit with them but she had declined, because she really preferred to be alone. The reason she chose to sit alone were that she felt shy and self-conscious around the boys who stared at her blossoming chest, she knew the boys had bets who would be the first to pop the cherry of the fridge, her name amongst the boys. Ben and Angela had informed what was going on so that she would be on her guard against Casanova's. She didn't sit with the girls both because they spent all their time talking about boys and who had done what with whom.

Edward sat in the lunch hall, he sat and watched Bella's downturned face, he didn't know what it was about the girl, and he had never felt this way in his life about anyone. Every protective instinct and other urges came over him when she was about. He had spoken to other teachers about her and they all said the same thing, which she had always been a quiet, conscientiousness student but this last two months, since her nanna had died, she had become quieter than ever, she appeared to be losing weight and her school work had started to suffer. Unfortunately every time a guidance counsellor had mentioned talking to her family about counselling or some extra help, she had cringed and begged them not to say anything, there wasn't a problem and her mum was still really upset about her Nan's death. They said she appeared to be terrified of what all accounts appeared to be a very loving family. Which in a whole didn't make a lot of sense to him, added to what Alice had told him about her controlling brother James? Unbeknown to Edward and Bella, but someone was watching the way Edward watched Bella, Victoria Hunter, known as an easy conquest to the boys, she was the only girl to openly dislike Bella, she hated the way all the boys wanted her and the girls mostly ignored her. Now Mr Cullen was always watching her, just like James does, she hadn't known who he was. They had hooked up at a college frat party she had managed to wrangle and invite too. He had appeared to be into her as she was him, until one fateful day they were out shopping when she happened to notice Bella and had made a bitchy comment to him about her. James had gone really funny with her and later she had received a text from him telling her she was dumped. She had gone around to his crying, begging for another chance, wondering what she had done wrong and all he did was show her a picture of Bella on his phone, when she had made a scene saying she would never do anything to him she wouldn't be prepared to do, he had told her, it was his sister and to never darken his doorstep again and never to breathe in the same area as his sister. She honestly thought he would relent and tried to suck up to Bella, but, she wouldn't have anything to do with her and he had told her if she didn't stop pestering them, he could arrange for her dad to get arrested, something he couldn't afford, as in the past he had served time and they depended on him keeping his current job. So in her mind, it was all Bella's fault and she wanted revenge.

Bella slowly dragged herself to her meeting with Mr Cullen, she was terrified they were going to tell her parents and demand to know what was wrong. She was close to tears by the time she knocked on the door, she didn't think she could take much more, as she knocked she hoped he wouldn't be there and had changed his mind. Her luck was not to be as she heard a distinctive "come in", opening the door slowly she walked in as if going to her execution. "Sir," her voice no more than a whisper, "Bella I've told you I don't know how you well enough to bite you, come and sit down here," indicating a seat by his own. "Do you know why I have asked to see you Bella?" Bella just nodded her head in answer, all the while keeping her head down, slowing shredding a piece of tissue to pieces. Edward gently removed the tissue from her hands and chucked it into the bin and putting his hand under her chin raised her face up. As he touched her Bella felt a shot of electricity running through her body, stirring strange sensations in her breasts and stomach and was sure he could see her heart beating out of her chest. This came from a single touch of his hand, on her face and hand. It must be me, I must be a sex freak, and not realising her body was just acting a natural desire at being in the presence of an attractive male. He took both of her hands in his and felt a shudder go through her body and against his will, his body started to react, hoping the table kept his tent pole that he now had stuck in his trousers hidden. Trying to remember he was her teacher, she was his pupil, a pupil that needed help but at the moment they needed to discuss her work. "Bella, I want to know if everything is alright at home, I'm told by other teachers you are really bright and looking at past work I can see where they are coming from. But some of your latest efforts to put it bluntly are rubbish," later on he would wonder why he said what he did, "I shall spend an hour after school every day with you as you sit and do your homework and ensure nothing disturbs you and be on hand to give assistance if that is what is required." Bella went from bright red to chalk white in a matter of minutes, shaking her head in a negative response before finally saying, "I can't" tears appearing in her eyes. Edward knew he had to be firm with her for her own sake, "well then you leave me no choice but to get in touch with your parents over the matter." If he thought she was pale before, now there was no blood in her at all and this time her shaking was nothing to do with her reaction to him. Edward felt horrible but he needed to get through to her. "It's your choice Bella, an hour after school or we talk to your parents." As far as Bella was concerned there was no choice, "an hour after school, Sir", she whispered before bursting into tears. Edward took her into his arms to comfort her and at that moment Victoria walked in, "sorry, I didn't realise I was disturbing something private," she spoke with a sneer to her voice. Bella fled as she couldn't take anymore, Edward spoke more sharply than he intended, "Miss Swan was upset, I was just trying to comfort her, Miss Hunter! Was there something in particular you wanted?" "oh that I've forgotten now, but, a word of warning to you Sir, Bella's brother James, wouldn't like to hear you've been comforting her, he's very possessive of her, some might say, what he feels for her is unnatural." With that she sauntered out, leaving Edward thinking that might be where the problem lay. 


End file.
